That's What You Get For Falling In Love
by ToEscape
Summary: Dee and Ryo. What else needs to be said? :) BTW- I couldn't think of a title.. or a summary except it's R rated for later events.. »D (credits for the first paragraph go to Rachel) Please review since this is my first. Arigato dudes. Oh and YES, there's L
1. Distractions

Dee and Ryo sat at their desks which were pushed together, face to face and went over their last bit of evidence. But Dee's venturing mind wasn't on the case. He was thinking about his and Ryo's first meeting almost two years ago that day. Dee remembered his reaction at first sight: Beautiful silky honeycomb locks that fell into dark naive eyes leading to a perfect nose and delectable lips against smooth milky-white skin.. That warming smile.. Such a masculine body with a feminine touch.. Perfect.. How could he forget even after two wonderful spent years with him. It made him lose his breath and make him weak in the knees. Not every human being had an effect like that on the oh-so-sexy-tough-guy Dee Laytner.

"How's it going?" Ryo asked as if reading Dee's mind.

"Huh?" Dee asked lost for a split second. "Oh fine." He rummaged through papers not paying any attention to the small print.

"You weren't thinking about the case were you?" Ryo asked smiling.

"No..." Dee answered. "Not really."

"What are you thinking about?" Ryo asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Dee lied again. He picked up the case file and started to blankly observe the pictures taken at the crime scene just a couple of days before.

"Are you sure?" Ryo persisted.

"Yea." Dee was cut off by a sudden rumbling that shook the tattered walls of the 27th precinct.

"DEE!!!!!!!!" A shriek vibrated through the hallways.

"Dear God, not him," groaned Dee bolting straight under his desk.

"Hey Ryo!" JJ said huffing. "Have ya seen Mr. Sexy?"

"Uh.." Ryo stuttered. "He went to the restroom."

"OK!" JJ rushed off in the direction of the bathroom down the hall, compelled to be in the arms of "his" Dee.

Dee crawled out from under the desk, mumbling curses and plopped down on his chair.

"That guy really gets on my fucking nerves." said Dee angrily.

"Just tell him you don't like him like that," Ryo explained.

"Believe me, I've tried," Dee said. He opened the folder again at another attempt to crack the case when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dee exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet. Ryo jumped also, wondering.

"Where are the files of the last three murders? I'm a freakin idiot!"

"Right there..." Ryo handed the photographs to the over-ecstatic detective.

"The pictures," Said Dee. "All of them have sleazy make-up on."

"Oh.."

"Look," Dee said pointing, "It's all the same color, same way and they all were cut across their neck in the same exact spot!."

"The same person committed each murder," said Ryo.

"Exactly," Said Dee. "Butt–"

"DDEEEE!!!!!!" The same voice squealed. Jumping on Dee, JJ slammed him on the desk with all his might, his lilac haired head leaning in almost too quickly for a 'moment's kiss.'.

"I missed you so much!!"

"Goddamnit JJ! Can't you see we're fuckin busy here?!!" yelled Dee.

"I know but I miss you so much!!!" JJ whimpered against his strong washboard stomach still clinging onto him.

"Can you get the hell off me?" Dee shrieked.

"What do I get?" JJ asked.

"My fist in your goddamn face!" Dee said. "How's that sound JJ?"

"Oh all right.." JJ stood up and admired Dee brushing himself off.

"Why don't you love me?" JJ asked.

"One, you're a sorry annoying SOB. Two, you're not my type, and three I'm already in a relationship," He said.

"Oh.. I see." JJ turned his head. "One of these days Dee, you're going to need something from me and I'm not gonna give it to you." He turned on his heels and stormed away.

Groaning angrily at the too familiar event and confused at JJ's strange – even scary– remark, Dee looked over at Ryo, who was staring down at the files pretending to study them. Ryo was rubbing the back of his head but didn't mention anything about the pouncing since JJ's spasms became a daily ritual for everyone.

"I've read the same line 15 times already Dee..." Ryo stated sullenly. Dee hushed Ryo with a touch on his fingertips on Ryo's parted lips and flopped down on a chair next to him. Turning Ryo around, Dee loosened Ryo's tie as his hands moved soothingly around his tense shoulders that relaxed each second. Dee smiled at the fact that Ryo trusted him this much in a public area and to the point of almost stripping him.. At least his tie. Ryo sighed as Dee squeezed his shoulders, and put pressure on his collarbone with his thumbs, being careful not to hurt him. Then retrieving his calloused hands, he ran his thumbs down Ryo's spine making him slightly arch his back in reply to Dee's sensual caresses.

"Thanks Dee..." Ryo sighed. Dee lowered his head to Ryo's earlobe which sent chills through his veins and whispered huskily, "I'm not done yet." Ryo gulped at the effect his voice had on him and nodded. "U-uh.. OK...." Ryo held his breath and closed his eyes as, Dee, this time, continued to massage his lower back causing Ryo to rest his arms on the desk. Leaning forward against the soft cushion of the chair, Ryo exhaled and said with a shaky voice, "Ah.. To the right..." Dee obliged and gripped there watching Ryo's relaxed face like a tomcat spying a free bowl of warm delicious milk. It was an enticing beautiful view... that also had an effect below his belt. Dee gulped this time and reached around Ryo's slim waist, holding him close against his chest. Ryo absent-mindedly played with Dee's hair to show that he cared, but pulled away all too soon.

"Thanks Dee," Ryo said. Dee nodded, his soft tanned skin moving up and down against Ryo's nape. His light honey colored hair tickled Dee's cheeks and smelled of something so beautiful.. So heavenly. Like an angel.. Dee's angel.

"I think we have the same person in mind," Dee whispered. Ryo stopped playing with Dee's raven black hair and faced his features. Ryo opened his mouth to say something but instead he said, "Yea, we do.." Dee sighed as if he was expecting Ryo to say _something_ about their platonic 'friendship with benefits,' only to receive a view of Ryo's back. Dee, however, knew that Ryo wouldn't be thinking about anything that had to do with the case. He knew him too well to not know his reactions.

"How do you spell her last name?" Dee asked tapping a yellow sticky pad referring to _that_ suspect.

"M-C-L-A-U-G-H-E-N.... I think." Ryo reached forward for a folder containing the information, when Dee grabbed Ryo's slim fingers and pulled. Ryo lunged towards him with a gasp but was cut off by Dee's mouth clamping onto his forcefully. Helpless like always, Ryo pushed away the pencil holder that was beginning to dig into his side and fell into the kiss, allowing Dee to snake his tongue into his willing mouth.

"Detective Maclean! Laytner!" An echo stormed down the hallway. Ryo jumped and pulled away, but Dee persisted on continuing, soon suckling Ryo's bottom lips with careful teeth. Slapping Dee on the head, Ryo slumped down on his chair as soon as a blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes entered the room, noticing Ryo shuffling in his seat and Dee hunched over with an unsatisfied frown.

"Did I interrupt something detectives?" Berkeley Rose, the Chief of the 27th precinct asked.

"Um. No. We were just discussing the case," Ryo lied. He wiped the bottom of his mouth where Dee was making love to earlier and set a pile of folders on top of his lap. Dee's deep emeralds glistened with mischief.

"Really. Laytner, what are grinning like a chessy cat about?" Rose asked glowering at the smug look that had worked its way across Dee's features.

"Nothing new. We just found some new suspects. See here?" Dee eyes were still fixed on Ryo's crimson cheeks as he handed Rose a manilla folder with a simple name on the sticky note. Roses's eyes slightly widened.

"Renee Mclaughen..." Rose pondered. "She's the–"

"Yeap," Dee cut in. "Murdered 10 chicks back in the 80's."

"...And she's back to continue what she left off 20 years ago." Ryo added.

"Oh. My. Goodness!!!!" A high-pitched squeal came from the doorway of Ryo's and Dee's private office.

"Aw shit..." Dee whined about to huddle under his desk again.

"Ryo darling!" A women with platinum blonde hair and very inappropriate style of clothing for a crime investigator threw herself onto Ryo happily.

"Nice to see you too Diana," Ryo replied hugging her back. He _still_ held onto the files on his lap however, leaving Diana to ponder why he wouldn't stand up to meet her embrace.

"Hey, Medusa, get off Ryo dammit. He's mine," Dee frowned.

"Oh. I see Mr. Tough guy over here hasn't changed much. You should be more nice Dee. Look it up in the dictionary sometime," Agent Diana Spacey smirked with a flip of her long hair.

"Ha. I will." Dee yawned. "You should look up 'dress code' too. Maybe I can give you a proper definition since I don't have one piece of fabric hanging off me like I live down the street on the left curb next to McDonald's." Dee laughed. Diana, fuming with sarcasm and anger opened her mouth, but Berkeley clasped a hand over her red lips and dragged her to the office door.

"AH! Berkey?!?" Diana whined. Berkeley threw her a look.

"Get to work you two. Here's the folder I wanted to give to you to look at..." Rose stated before closing the door behind him. Right after the soft click and seeing Ryo set the folders on his desk, he immediately pounced on Ryo knocking him to the floor in one second flat again.

"DEE!" Ryo yelped, his hair flailing around his head beautifully. Dee brushed away Ryo's bangs from his eyes and grinned.

"Dee?" Ryo asked swallowing.

"You were ready weren't you baby?" Dee asked. His green depths burned into Ryo's sultry black ones that asked for an answer. Ryo couldn't look away to avoid the stare no matter how hard he tried.. It was too.. _Intense..._

"Y-Ye–... No.. Maybe.." Ryo lied. He didn't know _what_ he wanted. "Dee.. Get off me! We're at work if you haven't noticed yet!"

"Fine. Let's back to the case. You can give me an answer when you're ready but God knows for how long, Ryo... Just remember that I love you and sorry I can't even think up poetry off the top of my head. I suck." Dee murmured. Ryo felt his lips turn upright into a faint smile that made Dee's hands tremble with excitement.

"T-Thanks Dee.. You don't know how much that means to me..." Ryo said running his hands through Dee's wild black mane. "And, I love anything you say... Hearing your voice makes me feel secure. I know I have someone to turn to when I need it.. And same for you, right?" Dee smiled this time. "Right, baby. Right." Dee whispered. Dee lowered his head, inch by inch. Their lips were just a space apart, Dee's hair brushing against Ryo's soft skin. He slid his tongue into Ryo's mouth slowly and sweetly just how Ryo liked it. _Anything for my Ryo..._ Dee thought as they kissed. Dee noticed a flutter in his chest when he felt Ryo's tongue brush against his.

"I love you Ryo," Dee said again. Ryo sniffed and smiled.

"I–" As soon as Ryo was about to commit, the door decided to swing open sending Dee's dreams crashing down the drain and Ryo running back to his closet.

"DAMMIT, will you two please get a freakin room?!?" Drake, a fellow investigator asked exasperated. "Why in the precinct out of ALL places?" Dee was about to comment when Ryo got up to his feet blushing to the roots of his hair.

"GRRR.. DISTRACTIONS.. AGAIN!??" Dee groaned ferociously with Ryo trying with all his might to keep him from pouncing on Drake and his partner who just happened to be JJ.

"What's up Drake?" Ryo asked casually managing to calm Dee down. _Damn! How many distractions in one HOUR?_ Ryo and Dee thought in unison. Ryo grabbed his coat and folders and head out the door with an extremely annoyed Dee at his heel.


	2. Red Means I love You

"Damn this stupid coffee machine.." Ted mumbled scratching the back of his flame colored- head. Hehit thebrokendevice with the back of his handand gave up paying attention to the meeting.He raised hishead, very interested,at the next question however.

"So do we get off?!??" Dee asked hoping with all his might. The chief momentarily glared at the dark haired officer and sighed with a roll of the eyes.

"Yea looks like it," The chief said. "OK boys, take the rest off. Thanks to _Randy_ for solving the case."

"WHA?!" Dee growled. "Ryo AND _Dee_ you old walrus!" He made sure to emphasize his own name, the whole point of this 215236534th argument.

"Who're you calling a walrus you good for nothing asshole?"

"Who else in this room looks like one besides you."

"Do you want the day off or no dickhead?"

"Yea actually I do,"

"Then shut the hell up and get outta here!" As Dee looked around the room for a brief second, he noticed that everyone -- even Ryo had left the room. Drake, JJ, Marty, everyone.. why the hell was HE still there arguing with the chief when he could be on his way to do something else that was more important than this? _I'm an idiot.._ He thought.

"Sheesh all right.." Dee grabbed his coat with a smirk and popped his head into the doorway before heading out and quickly said, "Ryo and **DEE.**" He entered his office to see the man that made his dreams come true collecting papers and dumping them into the garbage can before grabbing his cell phone and coat also.

"Hey Dee," Ryo nudged the taller man. "You busy tonight?" Instead of answering Ryo with a usual 'no, wanna go out somewhere,' Dee tossed him a single sheet of notebook paper, grabbed his phone, and grinned before leaving the room hastily. He had to hurry up and pick up some essentials if he wanted everything to go right. He stopped by the local flower shop, the bakery, and even the bookstore–All for Ryo. _I better make it in time.. And thank you badger for actually paying me.... lucky day! _Dee thought.

Ryo sauntered into his apartment in a confused but excited daze. Plopping down on the couch after throwing down his jacket in the corner of the closet, he reread the note with Dee's handwriting on the paper. It was written in neat print for once, unlike the messy scribbles he called letters.

"What has he got planned..." Ryo wondered out loud. "_Ryo, meet me at my apartment at 8:30. Take your time, OK? Love you – Dee._ Love you..." Ryo's slim finger traced over the ink and sighed, feeling his heart constrict in an instant. It even smells like him. He glanced over at the clock – 6:59 PM. Ryo threw off his clothes and took a long shower, the note going through his head over and over again.

"Nothing too fancy...?" He muttered. Rummaging through his variety of dress shirts and pants for work, he settled down with a nice black top with regular jean pants. _8:00... why am I starting to feel all weird? God... what's wrong with me..._ He drove rather leisurely, just like Dee had said to do. Ryo sat there in silence for about 5 minutes outside the complex since he head arrived a bit early and took the time to actually be thankful that Bikky was over at Carol's night for the house for much needed help in his math class. He smirked at the quick image of Bikky trying to half pull half kick Ryo back into his own apartment to keep him away from the pervert. Ryo shook his head and sighed, his eyes wondering over to the green digits in the middle of his car. "8:28..." Turning off the engine, he made his way up the stairs feeling more faint with each step he took up the concrete staircase up to the third level. Ryo knocked on the freshly painted door with a trembling hand after shoving every incoherent thought out of his head, promising himself that he would only concentrate on Dee. He smiled reminiscing the time when he came over to help Dee paint the dark green door on a hot summer afternoon. Of course, Dee took the time as a special opportunity like every other to mesmerize him. It didn't really take much either.

"You're right on time," A cheerful Dee opened the door. Ryo gulped and nodded. Dee was dressed in a simple black and white pinstriped dress shirt and jeans also. Even in a dress suit, Dee had a way to make himself stand out, keeping his appearance as roguish as ever, one of the reasons why Ryo thought he was so attractive. There was a faint song playing in the background– England & John Ford Coley's- "I'd Really Love to See You Tonight". It switched to Barry Manilo's- "Can't smile without You" one of Ryo's favorites as they entered the foyer to the kitchen. Ryo gasped quietly at the breath-taking sight that enfolded before him in **Dee's** kitchen. Amongst the rose petals scattered all over the pristine black table, two white jasmine scented candles flickered to reveal more petals around the dimly lit room. Dee smiled and set food on the table, pulling out a chair for Ryo to sit in. Smiling back light-heartedly, Ryo thanked him and sat down shocked at the fact that he just thought of Dee's usual pigsty as a romantic sweet getaway.

"Eat up. Don't worry. I didn't create any chemicals or anything.. I don't think," Dee laughed as he retreated to the seat opposite of the man he clearly loved.

"Oh! So I won't be going home with food poisoning?" Ryo asked.

"Hm.. Who said you were going home?" Dee grinned knowing Ryo's reaction immediately. From the candlelight directly shining in Ryo's face, he could see a blush spread across his cheeks in an instant, but he was still smiling.

"Heh. Cheers to... Uh... our meeting two years ago." Dee held up his wine glass.

"Cheers." Their glasses clinked to produce a soft ring just as the track changed, a light melodic tune filling the warm cozy apartment.

"You're so sappy, Dee!" Ryo laughed. Dee grinned and continued eating his noodles.

"So, Ryo..." Dee cleared his throat. They were deep in conversation by now, laughing one minute and sitting in silence taking in each other's presence the next or even coming across personal topics.

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his wine glass. Dee swallowed with difficulty at the glow that seemed to engulf Ryo's graceful frame.

"I have something else planned... something a little... well, _different_,"

"Really...?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. He knew by now that 'different' in Dee's terms almost always had to do with a ploy to seduce him, and the 'different' ideas always worked no matter what the circumstance.

"You know how they say each color for a rose represents something?" Dee asked.

"Um, yea I guess. White is for purity and charm I think, pink is for happiness, yellow is for friendship, and red means," Ryo's thoughts were cut off by Dee's right hand clasping over Ryo's left in a tender swift motion. In between upright palms was a single red rose almost in full bloom, its deep vivid color attracting Ryo's attention.

"I Love You," Dee said. "Red means I love you."

"Dee..." Ryo whispered.

"We've known each other for a really long time, no?" Dee asked but Ryo just stared at him, his heart furiously pumping in his chest. Dee cleared his throat again taking his time to say what he needed to say without messing up his only chance.

"I wanted you to come here tonight to sort out your feelings. I know I promised to wait. But maybe this will make you more... I don't know.. Confident. I have to step out for a few minutes. I'm gonna turn on the lights before I leave," Dee said. "But it'll be only for about 5." He quickly added at the slight change of expression on his lover's face. "Let your feet guide you, Ryo." Dee placed a chaste kiss on Ryo's hand where the rose was held tightly in each man's grasp before giving a small peck on Ryo's right cheek.

"5 minutes. Maybe 10. Just...., please." Dee grabbed his jacket before flicking on the switch of the living room and closed the door behind him. Ryo was briefly blinded by the sudden luminescence, but adjusted quickly enough to remember to blow out the candles if he didn't want the apartment to burn down on such a perfect evening for him... at least before this difficult twist that Dee added. Ryo swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up. His heart skipped a beat, however, for there were two perfectly aligned trails of rose petals that he hadn't noticed when he walked in earlier. They were leading to two different rooms; one path that led to Dee's bedroom had red and white petals but the other path that led to the guest bedroom on the other hand only consisted of yellow. _Let your feet guide you..._ Dee's voice echoed throughout his head. With the red rose still in hand, Ryo walked down the middle of both trails until he reached the wall. Ryo's eyes wondered aimlessly at the two doors. Exactly like a nervous wreck, he held in his last breath and raised his left arm to turn the doorknob, hoping to find the answer that he knew he would be 100 sure of.


	3. Wet

"God... is he in there?" Dee mumbled. Strolling along the sidewalk, with an almost concerned look on his face, he carried one brown paper bag in one hand and his other was stuffed in his pocket, or occasionally near his mouth when a smoke was needed. It was a cool crisp November evening in the busy city of New York – a perfect night for exactly what Dee had been planning for over a year now. A romantic candle lit dinner... check. Homemade food that was delicious... no delicious was an understatement... check. Ryo's favorite wine and music... check. _Now for the big finale_ Dee thought. Using his skill for stealth and alertness that made him an adequate cop, he quietly opened the door. His green eyes darted over to the coat hanger. Ryo's jacket was still hanging on the single knob as neat as ever and his black shoes were aligned side by side next to the wall and soon next to Dee's sloppy ones. That was when he heard the deep serene sigh come from the bathroom. _His_ bathroom. Dee couldn't help but smile as his chest fluttered uncontrollably when he opened the door faintly to see Ryo exactly where he wanted him to be in all of his dreams.

The tips of Ryo's hair were darkened from being damp, and little beads of sweat were already trickling down his pale, but flushed cheeks. _It's only been about 10 minutes..._ Dee smiled thinking to himself. His hands reached down to his shirt when Ryo's eyes flickered open to see Dee stripping himself of his top. He couldn't resist the temptation but to roam Dee's collarbone to his strong round shoulders, dark tight chest, and hipbones that led to what Dee was about to showcase next. Ryo gulped and looked away to keep himself from getting flustered maybe too early into the night, but felt himself get excited. _Oh God..._ Ryo thought squirming slightly.

"Aw... don't look away at the best part!" Dee chuckled. His eyes met Ryo's gaze and slipped in opposite of Ryo, face to face. Dee grinned as Ryo tried to look away, but couldn't bring himself to block out Dee's image that supposedly loved him. _And I love him back..._ Ryo thought. _That's why I'm sitting here with him... in a hot tub._ Ryo jumped when he felt two ticklish feet cascading down the side of his legs and started to caress his hips. Ryo gulped, but intended to surprise Dee too, for Ryo had extended his legs down Dee's inner thighs, teasing those sensitive spots. Smiling at Dee's predictable reaction, Ryo leaned against the tub and closed his eyes ultimately relaxed.

Suddenly, he felt those feet being replaced with hands that worked their way up Ryo's sides, just brushing against the wet skin. He let out a gasp from a stab of pleasure and gripped whatever he got a hold of. Slick hands ran up Ryo's firm chest to the back of his neck and parted lips entwined with eager ones, tongues slipping into each other's hot mouths and kissing as if afraid to pull apart. Eager, desperate and unavoidable it was. Dee rubbed his crotch up against Ryo's in one slow motion making Ryo's eyes flutter shut and moaning louder than ever. Dee just grinned and said, "Let me take care of you." With that, Dee grabbed a washcloth, squirted a quarter-size amount of a blue pearly body wash, and lathered it onto Ryo's neck first, relishing every touch his fingertips touched. He made his way down to Ryo's collarbone and shoulders, lean arms, and even made sure to rub every finger. Retrieving more gel, he took in the beauty that laid before him. Such delicate features with such masculinity. _God I love him._ Dee felt excitement flush throughout his body as Ryo gasped. Dee realized that the washcloth had brushed over a sensitive nipple harder than expected. The same hand sneaked back up and down teasingly before swiping the sweat forming on Ryo's upper chest.

"Oh God..." Ryo moaned. Dee gripped on his abdomen then smirked to himself as Ryo managed to open his eyes for the first time ever since this intimate 'body wash' had began. He swallowed with much difficulty and watched Dee with those dark naive intense eyes that drove Dee insane. Ryo knew that look in him– the look of a faraway determination, truth, and absolutely no lies. Just love, love, and more love, all directed towards him. Ryo's head snapped back, a moan not so successfully held back ripped from his throat and in an instant he was completely drowned from his thoughts as inappropriate hands roamed inappropriate places, at least for Ryo. Dee purposely ran his fingertips along the underside of Ryo's manhood before lacing them in circles. He then grabbed the erected flesh with the washcloth and moved back along Ryo's thighs, teasing Ryo's cock every now and then with a brush of his hand.

"D-Dee..." Ryo managed to croak out. He was gasping now, face flushed and hands gripping Dee's arms reassuringly. Dee was down to his ankles, about to get some more body wash. His raven-black hair was matted down against his nape and sections of his bangs were wet from perspiration.

"Yea?" Dee couldn't hold back that immense feeling of satisfaction and what was about to come up next.

"I think I'm clean now," Ryo stuttered. Dee grinned again before leaning in sweetly for another breathtaking kiss. Lips barely touched at first, just brushing lightly. Dee felt Ryo's bottom lip quiver then relax as Dee's tongue slipped past perfect white teeth to meet his own in a warm embrace within each other's mouths. Dee managed to unplug the tub and didn't even notice the cold air that greeted them for the two were lost in a deepening kiss full of unexpected desire. Ryo broke reluctantly pulled away, however, and shivered.

"T-The bed," He gasped into Dee's mouth for Dee had dove in almost immediately. He felt strong arms lift him up very balanced. The next thing he knew, he had his arms thrown around Dee's neck, and kissing with slow passion. Dee ran his body along Ryo's wet one, his nose running up in a straight line up to Ryo's lips. He licked them, the tip of his tongue just tracing his bottom lip, before Ryo surrendered with hope into Dee's exotic fantasy.


	4. Say My Name

Ryo could feel their bodies already dampening the bed covers, but that was the least of his concerns for now. His back was resting against the softest pedals of the deepest red he'd ever seen, miniature candles were lit around the room and he realized Dee had set them in places where, thankfully for them, they wouldn't get knocked down. Ryo dug his head backwards into the plush pillows when Dee ran his tongue up Ryo's thigh, purposely going around his now heated pulsing arousal. Ryo's breaths came out feverishly as if he'd run a marathon, or two, which Dee hadn't pretended to notice. Those high pitched moans that drove Dee's mind incredibly wild kept coming. Once, twice, three times in thirty seconds was enough to make _anyone_ intoxicated with want–as happened to Dee. He ran his tongue up with pressure, up past his belly button to his chest, outlined his collarbone and enfolded his lips with Ryo's. In the spur of the moment, Ryo's hands grabbed Dee's body and pulled him down onto himself, their erections pressing into each other. They both groaned, not expecting that, but not disliking it either.

"I Love You Ryo," Dee said again in a rasping voice, before dipping his head lower to brush his lips against Ryo's watery after pools of black fluttered open. When a single teardrop dribbled down Ryo's flushed cheek, Dee's heart constricted and gently brushed it away with his thumb. He found Ryo's intense heart-breaking gaze and without ever breaking their eye contact, Ryo kissed Dee sweetly and innocently, so naiive and tender. These small acts in all honesty, were so overwhelming for Dee, who felt his eyes watering up.

"Dee," Ryo whispered hugging the warm moist body. "I Love you too, Dee."

"Ryo..." Dee's cheeks were already slightly stained from tears that came out even harder. He held back no restraints before kissing Ryo again.

He slowly maneuvered Ryo to loosen his tight ring of muscles, loosened Ryo up with three fingers from his right hand without trying to topple over the edge from just Ryo's moans, and hesitated when his sex met Ryo's open entrance.

"Dee...?" Ryo asked hoarsely.

"Ah God..." Dee squeezed his eyes shut trying to catch his breath when he felt Ryo's hands gripping each strong shoulder and replaced his hands with his legs silently inviting Dee inside him, practically begging. But Dee needed more assurance. He did **not** want to hurt Ryo, _his_ Ryo because of a senseless action.

"Are you ready?" Dee asked softly. Their eyes met, which Ryo took as the opportune moment to comfort the man he loved. The man he loved. Ryo repeated those words in his mind and smiled faintly at the happiness he felt swelling in his heart. _I love him.. So much._

"Dee, take me, please, take me." Ryo said. Feeling assured enough, Dee kissed Ryo to distract him from the pain he would soon experience, which is exactly what occurred. Ryo held his breath and scrunched up his face in a new painful pleasure and let out a strangled moan.

"AAAAHH" Ryo groaned louder. Dee inched inside him slowly, slower and then quickened his pace when he heard Ryo's cries of pain turn into cries of pleasure. Ryo's arms were wrapped around Dee's neck, and surprising both himself and Dee started to nip at Dee's throat, enjoying his moans. Knowing that Ryo was now stretched enough to handle his length, Dee pushed even harder and rested for a second within him to catch his breath, afraid of suffocating from pleasure. Ryo had fallen back onto the bed, his hands twisting themselves in the badly wrinkled blankets. Dee forced himself to open his eyes to devour the sight below him before moving his hips. The way Ryo's body bended so beautifully then arch up ever so gracefully made Dee realize how special sex was between two beings that loved each other more than anything. A way of commitment, unition, two becoming one.. Before he had met Ryo, Dee was lascivious, and driven by his lust and only his lust. And as they both came together, Dee felt regret for not caring about sex before, for not realizing the value and depth ofintercourse and.. For the first time in both of their lives, they felt complete in each other's arms, not even noticing the stickiness around them.

"I love you, I love you, I love You, I Love you.." Dee whispered incessantly into Ryo's ear. Ryo felt a knot twist and tie in his throat as tears began to flow. Their lips met in the most sweetest chaste kiss and tangled all eight limbs around each other, blown away by the lethal dose of pleasure and complete joy. They were coherent counterparts that finally pieced the most difficult puzzle together. And their prize was the best priceless gift that anyone could ever receive or ask for; Warmth, Sacrifice, Tenderness, and Genuine Love: all combined into one person.

The sun rose the next day enchantingly. The birds sang their usual morning melodies. Yellow, the lightest orange, and sparkling gold rays filled the warm room and upon the mattress laid two peaceful sleeping figures. Eyes fluttered open to reveal glimmering dark eyes that strayed automatically to his left to find the ebony haired man sleeping. A hand tucked those hairs behind one ear that awoke the man with his lean arms wrapped around him loosely.

"Ryo," He whispered afraid. Afraid that he had been dreaming and just awoke next to the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

"Dee," Ryo whispered back. He realized that also for the first time, Dee didn't have a scowl or a smirk plastered onto his gorgeous face, but one of serenity. Their eyes closed, and their lips touched lazily.

_Bliss_.They thought. _Absolute bliss._


End file.
